<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Your Strength by Vi_olet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216621">Test Your Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet'>Vi_olet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles, Wall Sex, power bottom!Jared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a pretty big guy, so he knows some of his fantasies are unrealistic. But when he meets a fan who looks deliciously strong, he just can't help himself. After all, he's been training Jensen for this very moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test Your Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything in this fic is consensual. I am in no way implying this is what the boys get up to in real life, this just popped in my head. The characters in this story are real people; I only own the story. If there's a similar work out there, I didn't intend to copy.</p><p>I suck at titles, lol. I apologize for any inaccuracies or triggering content (though I hope there’s none!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jensen noticed when he looked up to greet the next fan in line was the man’s body. He was large and lean, muscles bulging out from under his sleeves, and one could guess without looking that a six pack was hiding under his shirt. </p><p>Jensen knew this group of fans had met with Jared before coming to him. Immediately, a question came to the actor’s lips before he could think about it. “Hey man, thanks for coming. Uhh, just wondering, did Jared happen to inquire about your workout routine?”</p><p>When the guy confirmed that yes, Jared had indeed asked for details on his exercise regimen, Jensen let out a chuckle. “Figured he would.” But on the inside, he knew what was in store. <em> At least this time he got a warning </em>. Most people would assume Jared cared about the man’s workout because he wanted to use it for himself. While the taller actor was somewhat of a fitness buff, Jensen knew that wasn’t the reason he had asked.</p><p> </p><p>After the con, Jensen felt about ready to collapse on the spot. Fun as it was to interact with fans on such a personal level, conventions were always pretty draining. All he wanted to do was go straight to his room and fall into a deep sleep next to the love of his life.</p><p>Entering the spacious suite he shared with Jared, Jensen shucked off his shirt and jeans, leaving himself in only boxers. The soft mattress was calling to him, enticing him to catch the well-deserved rest he’d been craving all day. </p><p>He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. As soon as he lifted the duvet, fully prepared to pass out in bed, Jared spoke up from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast.”</p><p><em> Shit</em>.</p><p>Of course, Jensen could call this off in a second — tell Jared he’s really too tired for this, and the two of them will hop into bed and cuddle to sleep. But there’s a part of him that loves Jared’s games, that <em> needs </em> to feel the satisfaction that comes with fulfilling Jared’s every whim.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jensen turns around. Jared is standing there with a smirk on his face and a piece of paper in his hand, presumably the workout routine. At that moment, Jensen knew he wouldn’t be sleeping for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> 47… 48… </em>” Distantly, he could hear Jared counting off. One hour later, Jensen’s still excruciatingly awake, doing push-ups on the hotel floor. Jared demanded fifty, said that was what Mr. Macho Man at the con told him, but Jensen could feel his arms about to give out. Doing fifty push-ups is one thing, but doing fifty push-ups after hours of signing autographs, taking pictures with fans, and answering questions has worn him out.</p><p>“<em> 49… </em>” Only one more, and he can fall into bed. The finish line’s within reach. Jensen’s muscles are screaming at him in protest, but he’s so close he can taste it, so he has to carry on. Just as he’s about to lift himself for the last push-up, Jared sets his foot on his partner’s back — little more than a tap, but with Jensen’s trembling arms already straining to hold himself up, it’s enough to send him collapsing to the ground.</p><p><em> No, no, no! </em> Not when he’s this close. Without getting up, he can practically feel Jared’s smugness in the air.</p><p>The younger man huffs out a laugh. “Looks like you couldn’t handle my weight. Don’t worry, we’ll work up to it. Maybe one day you’ll be able to do it with me seated on your back.”</p><p>It’s a dream and they both know it, but Jensen lets Jared indulge in his fantasies a little longer. The more compliant he is, the bigger chance Jared will take pity on him and give them both a break.</p><p>Maybe he can save himself by appealing to the exhaustion Jared’s inevitably suffering through as well. He has no doubt Jared is just as ready as himself to get some sleep. “Wait, please. Give me another chance.” Jensen knows he’s begging, but he lost his ability to care fourty push-ups ago.</p><p>Jared hums as if he’s considering it, but Jensen knows he’s screwed. His lover purposely waited until he began to see hope, only to knock him down so he would have to endure whatever punishment Jared sees fit.</p><p>It may not be fair, but they’re playing by Jared’s rules. And really, Jared’s “punishments” are more like rewards that Jensen just has to work extra hard for.</p><p>After a minute of tense silence, Jared tsks. “I asked for 50. You gave me 49. You’ll have to make up for what you missed, somehow.”</p><p><em> What he missed</em>. Jared makes it sound like he asked for a hundred and Jensen gave ten.</p><p>“You’ll need to show me that you’re… <em> fit </em> in other ways. After all, I care about you, and we have to make sure you stay in shape. Wouldn’t want to have a stroke and leave me all alone, would you? Let down all the fans when the show is cancelled because they can’t find another Dean to my Sam?” With that, Jared pouts. Jensen’s not screwed, he’s fucked for life.</p><p><em> Oh no</em>. Jared has been wanting this for months, and he finally has the perfect excuse to make Jensen give in.</p><p>“Last chance to safe word out of this” he says gently, but Jensen can detect a subtle hitch in his breath, the hope that Jensen will let this continue.</p><p><em>Fuck it</em>, he thinks. He’s been doing Jared’s workouts for a while now — it should be enough. He certainly hopes it is, or it won't be the stroke bringing him down. Either way, he’s a slave to Jared’s dimples, and it’ll only take one look from the other man to bring him to his knees… or in this case, holding 220 pounds of sex-addicted Jared against the wall long enough to bring him to orgasm.</p><p>Jensen shakes his head, indicating that he doesn’t want to stop. Jared pulls his head up in response, fingers grasping just this side of painful on the short strands of hair.</p><p>“Get on with it, then.”</p><p>At that, Jared drops his head, and Jensen is just barely able to catch himself before he crashes to the dirty floor.</p><p>By the time he stands up, Jared has fully undressed and is waiting eagerly, though Jensen can sense a hint of hesitation in his eyes. <em> That just won’t do</em>. So he decides to take charge of this situation, as much as he can without disrupting the power dynamic they’ve built.</p><p>Unlike previous “sessions”, tonight was unplanned — seeing the fan with his delicious muscles lit up desires Jared usually buried deep and only let free when they were alone. So, Jensen knew he had to prep him. As impatient as they both were, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jared.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Jensen is sitting on the bed behind Jared, watching his partner ride three of his fingers in earnest. It wasn’t the easiest position, but a determined Jared never ceased to amaze him. When he started demanding Jensen to get on with it, Jensen was more than willing to oblige his boy. He let Jared lift off his fingers, and proceeded to walk around the bed. Once he was standing in front of Jared, he freed his cock from his boxers, which had gotten hard watching Jared open up.</p><p>When Jensen’s cock sprung out, Jared immediately leaned forward to lap at the precome leaking from the tip. Jensen groaned when Jared  sucked the head into his mouth, one hand tangling in Jared’s hair. “No time for that.”</p><p>At Jensen’s reaction, Jared had to suppress a smirk. He had his co-star right where he wanted him. He slid off Jensen’s cock and wrapped his legs around his partner, holding securely onto his neck. Although he had asked for this, a part of him was afraid Jensen wasn’t ready, and would drop him to the ground. Or worse, he would crush Jensen and kill him. Then he would never get the hot sex he dreamed of.</p><p>Carefully, Jensen tested his strength by firmly holding onto Jared’s thighs and attempting to lift him an inch or two. When — to both men’s surprise and delight — Jensen did not stumble immediately, he continued until he was standing upright with Jared in his arms. Although there was a slight burn in his biceps, he’s gotten much further than the last time they’d tried this.</p><p>Cautious but quick, so as to not lose his strength, Jensen turned around and walked forward until Jared’s back hit the wall. Jared let go of Jensen’s neck with one hand to position his lover’s cock at his opening. Usually, Jensen would add a bit of lube before pushing in, but it was kind of impossible to hold Jared one-handed. No matter how much he worked out, he wasn’t Superman.</p><p>Slowly, Jensen pushed his hips forward until he was buried deep in Jared. The younger man let out a loud moan at the feeling. Jensen wanted to take a moment to let Jared adjust, but his partner wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Hurry up and fuck me,” Jared growled. “Before i find someone else to do it.”</p><p>Jared is definitely doing this on purpose. He knows Jensen can get possessive, and is using that to get exactly what he wants. Jensen should care, but he doesn’t.</p><p>If Jared wants to get fucked, who is Jensen to deny him?</p><p>He pulls out slightly, then pushes back in. After a few short thrusts, he’s able to pull out almost completely, and shoves in sharply, wringing a whimper from Jared. Jensen smirks as he picks up the pace, thrusting in earnest, making sure to hit Jared’s prostate on at least every other push in.</p><p>Jensen can feel himself losing control, each press into Jared’s tight heat bringing him closer to release. Jared isn’t doing much better, judging by how he’s gone limp in Jensen’s arms, head thrown back and shining with sweat. It should be gross, yet Jensen can’t help but find himself even more turned on. He leans down to suck on Jared’s neck, inhaling Jared’s essence while leaving a mark that screams <em> mine</em>.</p><p>“Mmm… Harder. Fuck… Faster, Jen—<em>sen</em>.” Jared pants as Jensen’s continued thrusts punch the breath out of him.</p><p>“I can’t go any faster, Jay.” Jensen wheezes. If he tries, he might drop Jared. And that is <em> never  </em>happening.</p><p>Jared tightens his legs around Jensen. “Yes, you <em> can</em>.” He grits out, suddenly having regained his composure enough to make demands. “Better hope your training hasn’t gone to waste, or you won’t get to come tonight.”</p><p><em> Hell no</em>. He did not put himself through this torture only to be left with blue balls because Jared doesn’t get what he wants.</p><p>Jensen redoubles his efforts, adjusting his hold on Jared to ensure its stability before fucking in <em> hard</em>.</p><p>“<em>Yes, yes, right there</em>.” It seems Jared’s expansive vocabulary has been reduced to those three words, and Jensen loves it. “Make me come, Jen. Maybe I’ll reward you by letting you come.”</p><p><em> Maybe?  </em>Jensen’s not trying hard enough. He jackhammers the next series of thrusts until his hips are aching, he can’t feel his arms, and the wet sound of lube echoes throughout the room with every move he makes.</p><p>Jared feels the heat building low in his belly, signifying he’s close to coming. He lets go of Jensen’s neck with one hand to reach down and stroke himself — <em> once</em>, <em> twice</em>, and then he’s coming, spurting white-hot release over his fingers. A little bit of it gets on Jensen’s abdomen, and Jared’s primal side preens at marking Jensen as <em> his</em>. His own personal sex toy to use whenever he feels like it. Some days, when Jared wakes up before Jensen, he just seeks his own pleasure, sinking down on his lover’s length without even waking him up first.</p><p><em> Finally</em>. Making Jared come is like finding water after hours in the desert. It’s Jensen’s salvation. Holding back his orgasm had been <em> almost </em> as much of a challenge as fucking Jared against the wall, and now he can get his reward.</p><p> </p><p>Until Jared speaks. “Let me down.”</p><p><em> What the fuck?  </em>He gave Jared everything he asked for and then some. As Jensen sets him down, he can see faint bruises on Jared’s thighs from how forcefully he gripped him, and forgets his anger in favour of concern.</p><p>“Was I too rough?”</p><p>Jared snorts. “More like not enough.” And then he drops to his knees and takes Jensen’s cock down to the root in a single movement. Startled, Jensen moves his hand to Jared’s hair to steady himself as his partner sucks him off with the expertise achieved through years of practice. When Jared looks up at him through lowered lashes, spit glistening at the sides of his mouth, Jensen is done for. He comes hotly down Jared’s throat for what feels like forever, and the younger man swallows it greedily, making lewd slurping noises all the while. </p><p>When Jensen has nothing left to give, Jared pulls off his cock and gets to his feet. “Okay?” he asks softly, eyes searching the older man’s face. “I didn’t… push you too hard, did I?”</p><p>Jensen lets out a weak chuckle and walks backward to fall on the bed. He might be more-than-a-little sore tomorrow, but he’s more than okay. Jared made sure of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I saw this video where Jared jumps on Jensen's back, and that somehow led to this. I also heard a fan account about Jensen's interaction with the guy at the con, but I did not witness anything myself.</p><p>It’s not my best work, but not my worst either. I kind of stopped writing when I got to the sex and came back a week later. I wasn’t sure how smutty to go, so I hope it satisfies.</p><p>Feedback is appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>